


Ethereal Love

by princessmarra1



Category: Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmarra1/pseuds/princessmarra1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e·the·re·al<br/>əˈTHirēəl/<br/>adjective</p><p>extremely delicate and light in a way that seems too perfect for this world</p><p> </p><p>Ethereal, our love was ethereal.</p><p> </p><p>Warning: There will be a gay couple in this story. So if you are homophobic, I don't think this book is for you. I will try my best to keep curse words out of this book. The only "curse words" that you might encounter are 'damn' and 'hell'. If you find anything offensive or or uncalled for in this book, please notify me and I will change it. Constructive criticism is appreciated. </p><p>Now that all that serious stuff is out of the way-<br/>Hello! My name is Marra. Thank you for reading my story. I will try not to disappoint you. Enjoy! Please leave any feedback you have.<br/>----</p><p>Copyright ©  princessmarra1 All Rights Reserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a sunny afternoon, no birds chirping or bright blue skies. No, it was a particularly gloomy day; Without a ray of sunlight in view.

I was riding my neon blue bike down the streets of my small town. Nothing unusual about that, I'm always out and about.

Everything was normal, or at least that's how it felt. I was riding down the street to the café-bakery shop called "Tastries" to get muffins for my neighbor, Mrs.Robinson. She's a kind, elderly woman. Widowed, but always happy. She asked me for a box of muffins and had given me extra money to buy something for myself, as well.

Riding always calmed me. The wind blew my hair back, not like in the fancy movies, though. My light auburn hair was flying, wildly behind my face and sticking to my mouth. I'm pretty sure that when I stop, I'll look like someone that breaks into your house and scares your children. That's what the red hairbrush in my purse is for. 

Luckily, Tastries was right on the corner. I squeezed on the brakes, and hopped off my bike. I pushed it into the old bike rack. There's no need to lock it, no one ever steals here. 

I pulled my red hairbrush out of my purse, and made my hair look decent enough to walk inside. Grabbing my purse, I pushed open the café doors. The cold air and smell of fresh cookies hit me as soon as I stepped inside. 

"Welcome to Tastries, can I take your- Mel!" Jenna, the cashier and my close friend, called to me. 

"Hey, " I smiled, walking over to her. 

"The usual?" She asked. 

"Not today, Mrs.Robinson wants blueberry muffins." I told her, pulling the money out of my purse. 

"Blueberry?" She asked, surprised.

I nodded and handed her the money. 

She gave me the receipt, and called to her co-worker in the kitchen. "Tray of blueberry muffins!"

I walked over to the booths and sat down.

I took the extra money out of my purse and counted it. Mrs.Robinson always gave me extra money to buy something for myself and, as far as she knows, I always do. I've been saving up money since I was nine years old.

My mom died in a car crash when I was seven, and I had no way to support myself. The foster center tried to take me, but my grandparents stepped in. I hadn't even known I'd had grandparents until I showed up at their doorstep. 

They were always kind, but they made sure to keep their distance. No one talked to me in school because I was the kid with no parents. My dad wasn't in my life at all, until now. When my grandparents passed away about a year and a half ago, I had no one left.

I guess I've always been alone. 

They found my dad. He's been my guardian for about a year now. He's never home though. With no friends, except Jenna, it wasn't too hard to focus on school alone. My grades were the highest in the entire district.

I twiddled my thumbs and picked at my fingernails, waiting for my order. I don't have a cellphone, or any of the new fancy technology that teens have these days, to keep myself occupied. My grandparents were so strict about modern technology to the point that when my dad offered to buy me a cellphone, I politely declined. It's not like I really had anyone to call anyway. 

Right now, I was on summer break before my senior year. It's not as fun as it should be, or at least as fun as how it seems in books. Yes, I'm the nerd that reads book, gets good grades, and sits by herself. I guess I'm just missing the stereotypical glasses and acne. 

I looked out of the window at my bike, not because I thought it was gone, but just to look like I'm expecting someone. Even though everyone knew I wasn't. 

Everyone knows everything about everyone in this town. If you skipped breakfast, everyone would know. Nothing gets by these people. I learned that the hard way. After just moving here to live with my dad, I felt betrayed because I assumed he told everyone about my mom and grandparents, but no, they just knew. Try to tell anyone anything here, and they'll pretend they're surprised, but deep down you know that they already know. You can not get anything by these people. Someway, somehow, they just always know. It's kind of scary, but I try not to think about it. 

I rolled my shoulders back and sat up in my seat. 

"Blueberry muffins?" Jenna called. 

I stood up with my purse and walked back to the counter. 

"Here you go, hun." She smiled. 

"Thanks." I replied, taking the basket from her. 

"How's your dad?" She asked. Jenna was the best at pretending she didn't know anything. She fixes her face in a certain way. Her eyebrows were sunken in concern and her eyes were laced with interest, and if I didn't know any better, I would've assumed she was actually curious and uninformed. But she knows. I know she knows.

"Same old. Working." I said, giving the same short reply I did when anyone asked that question. 

"Oh, okay. Well, enjoy the muffins." She said, mustering a small grin.

"Thank you. Tell Marvin I said hello," I told her.

Marvin is Jenna's boyfriend of four and a half years. She's been waiting for him to pop the question since their third year anniversary. She's expecting him to propose at our high school graduation this year.

"I will." She said, reaching over to hug my shoulders. 

I stretched my arm around her and hugged her back. 

Walking back through the doors, I turned around to the bike rack. I pulled my bike out of the bars and placed it on the sidewalk. 

I hooked the basket and my purse on both arms, -no, I don't have a fancy basket attached to my bike- and rode off.

I could feel my hair getting tangled and wild again, as I rode down the street.

I looked both ways before I crossed over to my street. My arms were getting tired, but I kept pedaling. 

That's when I heard the sirens and saw the flashing lights.

I pedaled as fast as I could and stopped in front of my house. 

There were three police cars parked in front of my, and Mrs.Robinson's, house. 

There were a few cops standing on her front porch. 

I threw my bike down on the sidewalk and ran up to the cops. 

"What's happening?" I asked, tapping the police's shoulder.

"Do you know a Mrs.Jennifer Robinson?" He asked, grimly. 

"Yes, she's my neighbor. She just sent me out to get her muffins. Why, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. 

"She's had a severe heart attack. It's very good that she was on the phone at the time, or else we wouldn't have known." 

"But I just left her and she was fine." I said, confused. "Is she going to be okay?" 

"We're not sure. She's on her way to the hospital. Is there anyone we can call for her?" He asked. 

"Her husband passed away a while ago. I don't know if she has anyone else." I said, with tears welling up in my eyes.

"We'll see if she has any emergency contacts. I'd save those muffins if I were you. She's going to need all the comforting she can get," he said, writing somethings on his notepad.

"What hospital is she being taken to?" I asked, wiping my eyes. 

"Karthy's." He said, simply. 

"But that's in another county." I cried. 

"The hospital here didn't support her needs. I suggest you get a headstart on that bike of yours if you want to get there and back before nightfall." He said, putting his notepad away. "I have to get going. Some little kid called nine-one-one in a couple counties down. Here," he said, handing me a pair of keys. "Lock up for her, would ya? We wouldn't want any robbers to have full access to her house. If you have any trouble, you know who to call. Take care, kid." He sighed, getting in his car. 

The rest of the police gave me grim smiles, before getting in their cars, and driving away. 

I tied my hair into a loose bun and made my way inside the house. 

There was a broken glass on the floor, that I kindly swept up. 

I switched the muffins from the basket, to a portable container, adding some fruit and granola.

Double checking the locks on the doors and windows of the house, I retraced my steps back outside.

I placed the keys in my purse and hopped on my bike. Father wouldn't be home until six and it's only three now. 

I'd better hurry to the hospital. 

Carrying the plastic container in one hand, and steering my bike with the other, I made my way back down the street.


	2. Two

Great, just great. I just so happened to be riding to the hospital at the same time everyone was driving home from work, or whatever these people do early in the morning.

The traffic in my small little town was shocking, but with the amount of teenagers and rich parents here, it was expected. Everyone was always going somewhere, whether it be to the mall, to the gym (yeah, right), to the store, out to dinner, to the cafe, or even to the library. Everyone was on the run. Meaning, I can't get across the street until all these cars pass by. 

I groaned, internally, while my foot turned the pedal around on my bike. I tapped on the handlebars, impatiently, as cars drove by. 

Finally, the light turned red for them and I eagerly pedaled across the street.

By the time a white and blue hospital had come into view, my arms and face were sweaty, a homeless man had already guilted me into giving him a muffin, and my back tire on my bike was completely flat.

I placed the bike into the bike rack and took the band from my hair. I attempted to secure it there in a makeshift lock.

I brushed my hair down, and wiped the sweat and dirt from my face with an old napkin I'd found in my purse.

I sprayed a little body fragrance that smelt like cucumbers and melons, and walked to the doors of the hospital.

Nothing could top the fresh smell of a hospital. The smell was so clean and sanitary; I couldn't help but take deep breaths as I stepped inside the white and blue building.

I could probably live in a hospital because of this smell, but I'd probably get really sick of the food.

Almost immediately, I heard the sound of crying babies and crying adults. 

I walked up to the front desk that was covered in cards that looked like it was from a local school.

"Yes?" The young woman said. 

"Is there a Ms.Robinson here?" I asked.

"Are you family?" The woman raised her eyebrow.

"No, I'm her neighbor." I sighed. 

"You're going to have to wait a bit." She replied.

"But she just had a heart attack. I have to see her." I explained.

"You are going to have to wait a bit." She repeated, glaring at me.

I groaned and turned around.

There was a young couple off to the side of the waiting room. The young boys were crying into each other's shoulders, obviously scared. 

I mustered up a bit of courage and walked over to them. 

"Hello?" I said, giving a small wave. The first boy looked up at me, then turned his head back into the second boy's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, we're just really worried." The second boy said.

"No, it's okay. I understand." I said, forcing a grin. "Would you guys like a muffin?" I asked, holding out the container. 

"We're gay." The second boy said, looking up at me. 

"I'm Canadian." I smiled. "Actually, I'm not. But that won't stop me from offering you muffins."

"Thank you," he said, perking up. 

"Every old lady here keeps giving us dirty looks." The first boy mumbled.

"Ignore them, they've obviously never been in love." 

The two boys looked at each other and blushed. 

"Have you ever been in love?" The second boy asked, with a glint in his eyes. 

"No, I haven't." I sighed. "But if it's anything like it is in books, I'd love to give it a try." I smiled. 

"Don't worry, it is." The second boy said, eyeing the first. 

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Cole." The first one said. 

"And I'm John." The second one waved.

"I'm Mel." I smiled. 

"Pretty name." Cole replied.

"Thank you." 

Cole had jet black hair that looked naturally perfect. Like he didn't have to run a comb through it in the mornings, it was just perfect. His eyes were dark, but I couldn't tell if they were black or just really dark brown. Other than his eyes, his other features were soft. He had a small mole right under his left eye and he had crossbow lips.

John on the other hand, had dirty blonde hair. His eyes looked grey-ish/blue-ish and seemed to light up his face. He had really light freckles covering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, which looked slightly crooked. And he had really long eyelashes.

They were both equally attractive in their own ways. They both looked around my age, but together, they looked like gods. 

I looked down at my feet after taking them in, hoping they didn't catch my staring session. 

"So, why are you here, Mel?" John asked.

"My neighbor had a heart attack and they won't let me in."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." He looked down. 

"It's fine." 

"My cousin is on life support. She's only eleven." Cole explained, tears welling in his eyes again. 

"It's okay," John said, rubbing his back. "She's going to pull through." He whispered. 

"Do you guys mind if I sit with you?" I asked. 

They shook their heads and John smiled. 

I smile and took the seat next to John. 

I stared at the clock on the hospital wall.

Two hours had passed by since I arrived here, and the seats began to feel really uncomfortable.

"Visitor for Ms.Robinson?" The mic sounded. 

A flood of relief washed over me.

"That's me." I sighed. "Stay strong, guys."

The nodded.

I waved to the boys and walked back to the desk.

"ID, please." The lady said. 

I took my ID out of my purse and handed it to her. 

"Step over here, please." 

I walked over to the grey platform. 

"Step on that mat and smile." 

I stretched my lips into a grin and the camera flashed. 

"Here you go, place this on your shirt. And sign here." She said. 

I placed the sticker on my shirt, and scrawled my signature on the paper. 

"You're good to go. Ms.Robinson is in room number 1216. Walk down this hall and make a left. Then take the elevator up to the fourth floor. The signs should lead you from there." She said. 

"Thank you." 

"No problem, kiddo." She smiled.

I waved to John and Cole and they smiled at me through muffin-filled teeth, and gave me four thumbs up.

Adjusting my purse on my shoulder, I walked down the long hall of the hospital.


End file.
